prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 16, 2002 Xplosion results
November 16, 2002 Xplosion results took place in Nashville, Tennessee at the The Asylum. The event took place on November 16, 2002. Results ; ; No matches took place on this show. Show Also, this Saturday there is again a new edition of Xplosion, the NWA-TNA-B show with video highlights of the PPV fights and exclusive interviews. Bert Prentice stands by his absence in the last week on the back page of Jeremy Boras Ayslum him. The presenters speak about Jeff Jarrett, who the next PPV has the chance to get the World Heavyweight Title. Even the fans are asked whether Killings or Jarrett will win the match, but the opinion is balanced. Then we see the JPA interview with Jarrett and Prentice announced that the NWA-TNA officials want the JB on Wednesday fighting against Priscilla. It is announced that all proceeds from ticket sales on the last Wednesday will be the victims of the tornadoes in Tennessee and also benefit the fans are called for donations. BG James Interview Highlights from last Wednesday and we see highlights from the New Church struggle against America's Most Wanted. further in the program it comes with more hype for the Killings vs. Jarrett match, and then the new Tag Team Champions come to the Asylum for an interview segment. The Disciples of the New Church at full strength: Father James Mitchell, Malice, Slash, Brian Lee and Belladonna. Prentice rides JB in the Sch ..., the JB has allegedly claimed that the DNC Day Titles do not deserve. Mitchell with a superb promo, he claims that Harris and James are just white trash and if their IQs were slightly lower, then they would be on a par with house plants. You have not earned the Champs to be and therefore Slash and Lee have won the title. Malice is titled as a weapon of mass destruction and he is now doing on the hunt for the Heavyweight Title. The New Church is judge, jury and executioner in one person and one should now rush into the Asylum, as with Lee and Slash you finally worthy champions. There are excerpts from the match, Jerry Lynn vs. AJ Styles against Kid Kash and the match against Jarrett BG James shown. Jeff Jarrett then comes for an interview with the hosts of the show. On Wednesday Double J will finally follow his destiny and NWA champion. Earlier, he has always considered wrestling and was often in the Asylum as a guest and Active. Wednesday he will fulfill his dream and Killings beat the World Heavyweight Title. He even goes so far and guaranteed a victory. Again e is its survey, who will leave the Asylum as a champion on Wednesday and Borash even bet with a fan A last hype for the upcoming Pay Per View with the title fight versus Killings and Jarrett was today for Xplosion. External links * NWA TNA Xplosion #7 Results Category:TNA Xplosion results Category:2002 events